parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) Transcript *King Leodinas: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? *May: King Leodinas, we will never join you! *King Leodinas: As you wish, ladies first, my dear. *May: Goodbye, boys. *All: Goodbye, May. *May: Milo, be brave. *Milo: I shall strive to, May. *May: Goodbye, Max. *Max: Goodbye. (the pirates argue and push May onto the plank until she arrives at the edge) No, May, no! May, please, wait! (May falls to the water, but gets saved by someone to avoid hitting the water, and dissapears without a trace) *Lackey: Captain. No splash! *King Leodinas: Not a sound? *Pirate 4: Not a bloomin' ripple? (laughs) *Pirate 5: It's a jinx. *Pirate 6: That's what it is. *Pirate 7: No Splash? *Pirate 8: Did you hear a splash? *Pirate 9: No, that was weird. *Pirate 1: No sign of the wave. *Pirate 2: It's a black day! *Pirate 3: Mock me words! *Pirate 4: We're all doomed! *Muttley: The ship is bewitched. *Gargamel: No splash, Captain. *King Leodinas: So, you want a splash, Mr. Gargamel? (knocks Gargamel overboard into the sea) Then I'll give you one right now! Who's next? *Ash Ketchum: You're next, Leodinas. And this time, you have gone too far! (All the Lost Boys, Milo, and Max are thrilled to see him) *Everybody: Hooray! It's Ash Pan! And May! *King Leodinas: It can't be. *Lackey: It's his blinking ghost what's talking. *Ash Ketchum: Say your prayers, King Leodinas. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Leodinas: (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's blocking these days. I'd run them through. (Ash jumps down and hops over King Leodinas, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Ash's laser sword) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Ash attacks boldly, causing Leodinas to retreat. Leodinas slashes at Ash, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Ash Ketchum: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Milo: Hurry, Max. come on. (the slaves escape) *King Leodinas: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Leondinas breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Rex would have caught him for his food. Ash flies down and slashes at Leodinas's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Leodinas to scream in Darth Vader's voice in pain) Aaaaaghhh! Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing as a flying devil. *Ash Ketchum: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Leodinas, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Milo, Max, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, that Lackey escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *King Leodinas: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Ash Ketchum: Coward? Me? *King Leodinas: You've wasted your time. *Ash Ketchum: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *King Leodinas: Now, Ash, you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *May: Ash, do something, please! (Ash and Leodinas's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, May. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Ash slashes poor Leodinas, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Leodinas off the ship into the sea. Leodinas swims for his life as Rex chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *King Leodinas: Lackey! Oh, I hate you, Ash! And Ash, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts